


Skype Calls In The Morning

by 000dia000



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Funny, Multi, i spoof everything, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000dia000/pseuds/000dia000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up and is excited to open Skype :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Calls In The Morning

"Good morning, Y/N" you hear a voice say. You wake up to see Dan's squishy face looking down on you fondly, "How is my favourite girl?"  
You giggle and pull him in for a kiss but he stops you.  
"I can't." he says, "You know I Skype Phil every morning,"  
He pulls out his laptop and Phil's face is there on the screen.  
"Hey, D-slice!" Phil says, "Oh. Hi, Y/N didn't see you there!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke btw it's dumb


End file.
